everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Timelordpinks123 (Driver)
"why does TV always get it wrong when doing things based on comics? like batman beyond:return of the joker did with the robin part"-complaining about TV getting everything wrong. Timelordpinks123 AKA pinks or Meggy is a user on EAHFW wiki who often doesn't edit all the time but is a huge fan of darling charming and loves how the character is wanting to be a hero instead of a damsel. She is a huge fan of yugioh, club penguin and doctor who and often writes her own stories or does a lot of drawing. She is a member of the dreamio teamio and her EAHsona is Petra tee pan. Pinks internet people, also known as OCs Ocs college.png|So many! *Icy snow- daughter of the snow queen and father frost- twin sister of stormy frost- rebel. *Stormy frost- daughter of the snow queen and father frost- twin sister of icy snow- rebel. *Clove dragon- daughter of the 3 dogs dragon- younger sister of dame dragon- rebel. *Petra Tee pan- adopted daughter of peter pan- timelord's EAHsona. *Flame Bird- daughter of the phoenix- rebel. *Kasey lost- future lost girl- rebel. *Molly grimm- adopted daughter of Milton grimm- roybel. *Coral hook- adopted daughter of captain hook- royal. *Tee Oceans- daughter of mr smee- roybel. *Sin tinder- daughter of the prince and the solider from the tinderbox- rebel. *Cassie cricket- niece of the cricket- rebel. *Rouge boots- daughter of puss in boots- rebel. *Danielle knight- daughter of the white knight- rebel. *Dame dragon- son of the 3 dogs dragon- older brother of clove- royal. *Lila white- daughter of the whit queen- rebel. *Madelyn beth- successor of Macbeth- rebel. *Crystal Guardian- daughter of kai and gerda- roybel. *Matt Guardian- next Kai in the snow queen- royal. *Locket huntsman- daughter of the 9th huntsman from the twelve huntsman- rebel. *Clarice tick- daughter of the crocodile from peter and wendy. Fanfics Pinks has written: *The story of flicy, shipping of icy snow and flame bird. *Icy snows diary, still under work, or maybe be re-made. *The shadowed EAH, under work now. *The dragons curse AKA clove dragons secret story, finished. *The past of the family of snow, under work still. *Currently to write Ace of cards. *A knight and her thief, in planning. Personality Pinks is a type to often hide behind a book then take part in social activities and often stay away from talking to people. She often hates being rushed and cant stand it when people expect her to be someone shes not. She enjoys drawing a lot and practices a lot and hopes to work as a future worker on club penguin, at least if its still open then, if it isn't, she plans to revive it. TV shows: * Doctor who * All the yu-gi-oh's * Beyblade * Shake it up * Super hero shows * A lot of movies, and I mean a lot, even the rubbish ones. * Torchwood * Yu-gi-oh abridged, not a show on TV, but watches it a lot. * Ben 10 * Tracy beaker Due to her love for club penguin and reading all the time, she is often a outcast in most areas and cant stand it sometimes, as she long sometimes for someone to get her for who she is instead of judging her instantly. " Get the hell out of here now! I want complete time alone" - Pinks when being annoyed by a mate. Loudest, youngest and one of the tallest in her class, she finds it hard to fit in and is on everyone's hated list due to her many madness. Appearance Pinks has brown hair down to her shoulder, who is trying to grow it to have plaits, and brown eyes and tanned skin due to being mixed race thanks to her great gran coming from a weird island she cant remember. Meant to wear glasses, but doesn't due to her hating them and not needing them much. Shipping's * Razzle - sir ratty and thistle, OCs by flamette * Dizzie - lizzie hearts and daring charming. * Flicy - her 2 OCs, icy snow and flame bird. * clame - her OC clove dragon and soon to be OC dame dragon. (in a sibling way). * katniss and gale from hunger games. * Hashlynn - harry and ashlynn. * Doctor derpy- doctor whooves and derpy from my little pony (DONT JUDGE!) * Ronielle- rouge boots and danielle knight. * silentshipping- serenity and seto kaiba. * Thiefshipping- Marik and bakura. * Puzzleshipping- Yami yugi and yugi muto. * Dacy- icy snow and dame dragon. Quotes "I have lost faith in humanity"- whenever she sees something that could make people rethink everything. "but mom!"- most common. "ugh, this actually exists?"- on mary sues of any kind. "god, not frozen"- on her hated film, frozen. "there is so much to hate about TTG that I lost count nowadays"- hating teen titans go. "which part of No don't you get?"- to one of her classmates. Trivia * Is allergic to cough sweets. * She got introduced to EAH by chance when she was looking at other wikis and found the EAH one. * She was born on the 31st of august 2001, and currently hates it when school pops up only a few days after her birthday and is the youngest in her class. * When it comes to deciding on which comics she likes best, she stays in between as she loves both marvel and DC comics (though she is not a fan of damian wayne and refers to him as brat). * She hates batman beyond. * She plans to work as a animator when shes older and hopes to work on the website club penguin. * A fan of the movie descendants. * Owns a DA account: Comicpinks123 * Besides from writing and drawing, pinks also reviews Mary sues and gary stus on quotev. * A fangirl of loki and proud, and a joker fangirl. * A fan of yugioh and card collector of the game. * Currently planning her own EAH set stories. * A fan of the website, club penguin. * Is nicknamed Meggy. * Is a JB hater and often wishes he didn't rise to fame. * Is a tee titans go! hater due to her being a fan of YJ, the original TT and GL the animated series and due to her thinking that TTG is basically ruining the original titans. Stuff i want to see *A new yugioh series with a female main character and its set in present times. *Sparrow doll. *A EPF club penguin themed film. *Yugioh original version to return. *next generation on yugioh. Theme songs pictures ISLE OF WHITE 005.JPG|me being a complete idiot Selfie 006.JPG|my pressent selfie with my yugioh deck, the magicion deck i put together ISLE OF WHITE 009.JPG|me at a fish and chips shop ISLE OF WHITE 018.JPG|my 1st selfie when waiting for the ferry ISLE OF WHITE 019.JPG|my 2nd selfie of waiting for the ferry to go home Badass spy look.png|got bored and drew me as a spy with my space gun and hanging on a ladder Timera Pinura.png|my troll drawn by the fab pip AKA Hetastuckworts4137 argument.png|dont mess with pinks and her videos, EAH or anything elsse, or your going to die Random selfie 001.JPG|new selfie GIF.png|Normal saying in the morning Category:Driver